Peripheral devices such as printers can be configured to communicate directly with the internet. Thus, functions that would otherwise be provided by processing components of the device can now be provided by a network service. Various functions can be segregated into applications. Application requests from a device consume processing resource of the network service. For example, to fulfill an application request, the network service may acquire data from another network source, process that data into a desired format, and return the processed data to the device. When a multitude of devices make requests of a such an application, the processing resources can be strained, degrading the user experience by delaying when and how often an application can provide a function for a given device.